Fidelis ad Mortem Astraque: Heros Gnascori
by LegionN7
Summary: We have seen Shepard rise from his roots, now we will follow Matt Shepard as he fights to save the galaxy. Read Fidelis ad Mortem Astraque: Elementum for the backstory.


**A/N: And here begins the events of ME1 and the beginning of Shepard's galactic impact.**

Anderson, dress uniform impeccable, stance perfect, disembarked the shuttle to the station. He tuned out the pilot's rambling of having a nice stay on Arcturus station, and the first officer's fake smile. He was about to assume a great responsibility, perhaps one of the greatest ever undertaken by humanity.

The usual officer's thoughts flew through his mind as he stood by the unloading bay, and a fresh-faced ensign trotted over with his kit. Accepting the bag wordlessly and with a stiff nod, the Captain headed off to his briefing room.

Sterile white walls, an antiseptic smell... _God, why do we always have to build our facilities according to tired-out tropes?_

Anderson walked down the main corridor, turned into the elevator access, and consulted his omnitool briefly, so as not to make a fool of himself when turning into his briefing room.

The elevator arrived, and Anderson couldn't help but grouch at the speed of elevators at this point in human history. He left on the 'Goat Deck', where all the old and grumpy officers had their bullshit meetings. _Am I actually becoming one so soon?_

Turning out of the cold corridor and into a carpeted, planted waiting room, he flashed his badge at the bland receptionist, took a breath, and entered into the conference room.

The room was done in wood, REAL wood, Anderson realized with some part of his mind. The usual holoboard, table, chairs, and refreshment table on the left, and surprisingly, full-size space vista windows.

_Probably doesn't help the egos of the high-level politicians, knowing that that vast expanse is what is affected by their policy..._

"Ah, Captain. So nice of you to join us." The slick, semi-warm and clipped syntax of Ambassador Udina assaulted Anderson's ears as soon as he passed the threshold.

"Ambassador. I'm surprised you would come here all the way from the Citadel to pick crew for a frigate." Anderson hated politicians in general, and this one in particular.

"Please, _Captain, _don't insult my intelligence. We all know what this project means for humanity."

Something still didn't add right for Anderson. Thankfully, he was saved from dealing with the snake much more.

"Captain, Ambassador" The gravelly bass of Admiral Hackett's voice turned their attentions towards him, effectively defusing the mounting tension. "Lets begin looking over the roster. We'll need two full shifts, main and relief. We'll need a contingent of Marines, and materiel, obviously. Captain, have you your recommendations?"

"Well, for helmsman, I had been looking at a character by the name of Jeff Moreau. Placed best in flight academy, apparently he's even better than most of his instructors, and rated for shuttle, interceptor, fighter, frigate, cruiser, and dreadnought." Anderson prayed to whichever god would listen that Udina wouldn't...

"And what of his... condition, Captain?" Udina interjected. "Simulator scores are one thing, but can he function in combat?"

"He's currently in a pirate-hunter task force. He's not collapsed in any combat mission to date. Hes not the type to give up or break down." Tiredly, Anderson ran through the talking points. _I guess those military fiction writers seem to get some things right all the time..._

Hackett looked on interestedly. "And what 'condition' might this be? I heard something about a rising star in the academies, but I never heard any specifics."

Anderson took another breath, then just went into it. "Moreau has a very rare bone condition- Vrolik's Syndrome, also known as 'brittle-bone-disease' that means exactly what it sounds like. He beat the odds by surviving so long, and obviously never let it stop him in the academy or his postings."

Hackett leaned back, scratching his chin. "Well, if you can vouch for him, I suppose he will suffice."

Anderson felt a bit of stress melt away at that, and continued on. "In Engineering, I want Adams." No resistance, just a signature.

"As the medic, Karin Chakwas..." The rest of the crew was selected relatively smoothly, with little debate or discussion.

When it was time to choose an XO, Anderson indicated he preferred to discuss it with the two other men. Surprisingly, Udina made a good suggestion.

"Well, what about Shepard? He grew up in the colonies."

Anderson mused. "He knows how tough life can be out there. His parents were killed when slavers attacked Mindoir." _And I was there for the cleanup. Hell of a mess._

"He proved himself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived." Hackett added. Who could forget the media images of a burned, bedraggled man with a sniper's rifle and a flickering omnitool charging a last group of attackers...

"He's the only reason Elysium is still standing." Anderson was now getting excited at the possibility of working with Shepard so closely. He had kept tabs on the man's progress, but never actually served with him.

"We can't question his courage." Udina put in, rather lamely.

"Humanity _needs_ a hero. And Shepard's the best we've got." Anderson was quick to tie in Shepard's symbolic worth.

"I'll make the call" Udina said as he tapped into his omnitool.

As they left after a few policy discussions, Anderson intercepted Hackett. "Sir, what was the reason for _him?_

Hackett looked him over, and started, "We all knew that Shepard was going to be on your crew in some capacity. The Council has decided to send a Spectre on the maiden voyage to observe him and report on his readiness to join the Spectre program."

Anderson looked stunned for a few seconds. Not that it didn't make sense. But the fact that the Council was willing to consider another human as a Spectre after the mess that Saren had left with he himself...

"I see, sir. Thank you for your time."

Well then. Shepard must really have impressed them.

Heres hoping that he gets a better deal.


End file.
